Star Wars KOTOR Fall Of The Old Republic
by Revan Starwalker
Summary: The Republic is is tatters and Darth Revan And the Sith Empire are going to take over the Galaxy in the name of the Infinite Sith Empire.
1. Default Chapter

_Author's note: This is my Dark Side Story Knights of the Old Republic if I get positive feedback on this Story I might do this Again._

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away....

STAR WARS

KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC

FALL OF THE REPUBLIC

The REPUBLIC is in tatters and the Jedi Order is in turmoil. DARTH REVAN The Dark Lord Of The Sith Has Returned, with the help of his Apprentice and Love Bastila Shan Has Killed Revan's Former Apprentice DARTH MALAK and taken the Mantle of Dark Lord and leader of the invincible and Infinite Sith Empire. Now Revan, Bastila, HK-47, T3-M4, Canderous Ordo and the Sith Empire shall Take Coruscant from the fimble and pitiful hand of the Republic....


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Bastila Shan, Apprentice and love to Darth Revan Stood on the Command Deck of the Star Forge Looking at the outcome of the 'Battle of the Star Forge', the Republic Fleet that was Sent to destroy the Star forge had been Destroyed by the Two Interdictors, The _Leviathan_ and the _Destroyer _and the Sith Fighters, All United By Her Battle Meditation. But One Republic Cruiser, the Reliance 3 attempted to destroy the Main Orbital Stabilizers, But Canderous and HK-47 took the Ebon Hawk and Destroyed the Reliance 3. Darth Revan Walked out of the Door from the Factory where He and Malak Fought. Bastila Brushed some Dust of her Dark Side robes or as Canderous called them Darth Revan's Robes as Revan Walked up to her.

"Master have you killed the Trader Malak?"

"Yes my Love it is done he is dead!"

"Very good. Now your Takeover of the Sith Empire is complete."

"Not yet my Dear Apprentice for we must destroy the Last Remits of the Pitiful Republic!"

"Greeting: Master, Mistress Bastila."

"Hello HK, Report on the Battle and the Ebon Hawk."

"Report: 42 ships Destroyed. 21 "C" class Republic fighters, 20 "S-3" class Republic Routers. 1 Capital Class Republic Star Cruiser. The Ebon Hawk's Main Shields are damaged Reported HK "Query: Is there anything else you would like me to destroy for you Master?"

"Not Yet HK."

Admiral Rathian Commanding officer of the Sith Fleet and the _Leviathan_ who took over after Admiral Saul Karath died and Canderous Ordo walked in to the Command Center form the Ebon Hawk.

"I heard about you killing Lord Malak Congratulants Lord Revan."

"I know you are going to Betray me, know I will make sure that will never Happen."

"What are you taking about Lord Revan?"

"This Admiral."

Revan Reached out with the Force and Choked Admiral Rathian to Death, when he was Dead Revan turned over to Canderous.

"Canderous I promote you to the Rank of General and Commanding officer of the Sith Fleet and the _Leviathan."_

'Thank you Rev.. un Lord Revan."

"Your Welcome Can... _General _Ordo."

"HK Take Teethree and Go to the Ebon Hawk and repair Her then come up to the Factory and I shall Reactivate your assassination Protocol."

"Happiness: Oh thank you Master!"


	3. Chapter I The Preparation for Death

Chapter I

Chapter I The Preparation for Death

"Admiral Onasi, we have just received a transmission coming in from the _Pride of the Republic II."_

Admiral Carth Onasi looked away from the away from the holographic tactical display on board the _Endar Spire II _to the ensign that was at the comm station.

"Yes ensign?"

"The _Pride of the Republic II _has informed us of a small Sith fleet massing in the Rakatan System."

"Did they say where they were heading?"

"Yes sir their course is for Manaan." The Ensign said Grimly.

"Order the fleet to set course for Manaan." Carth Said

"Yes sir."

"I only hope we can get there in time." Carth thought knowing what Revan and the Sith Fleet would do.

The Small but Strong Republic Fleet Jumped into hyperspace led by the _Endar Spire II._

Rakatan System:

Star Forge

"My Lord you wish to see me."

Darth Revan turned to see a young officer him by, Revan knew this was the head of the research division of the Sith Empire and the man responsible for the smooth running of the Star Forge and other key installations within the Empire. Revan had read reports about him and Revan knew he is quite competent, even brilliant, with a keen mind able to solve problems.

"Ah you are Karel Lemelisk?"

"Of course my lord."

"I need three thing's from you."

"What are they lord?"

"One you are now head of the Biological Weapons division of the Empire."

"Thank you my lord."

"Two, I would like two new Interdictors built, they are to be named, the _Emancipator _and the_ Sith Heart_."

"Of course my lord."

"And three I would like a Biological Weapon built that will kill all the Selkath on Manaan so if they do not join the Sith Empire we will drop the bombs."

"I shall start right away my lord."

As Karel turn to began the weapon Bastila walked up to Revan.

"My lord the fleet is ready to attack Manaan."

"Good get to the Ebon Hawk and we will take the first planet in the name of the Sith Empire."

"Yes My lord."


End file.
